


掌中漂移

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chibi, Fantasy, M/M, chibi drift, 是的这篇烂尾了, 欢乐向, 没有然后了, 被缩小的漂移
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94
Summary: 灵感来自于阿齐的一幅画儿。总之就是漂移被偶然变小了之后的故事（本来想接着写危机解除的经历的，还想打打擦边球，但是没有然后了





	掌中漂移

寻光号医疗舱的大门在红灯闪烁中缓缓关闭。在接下来的七个塞时内，除非有需要急诊的病患，否则它将不会再开启。  
今天也平凡无奇地过去了，救护车一边做着例行手部消毒一边想。  
下一秒，再度响起的门铃声就证明他错了。

门禁系统显示来者是小诸葛，救护车开了门。然而天才科学家看起来并不像是受伤或得病，只是略带局促地笑着，手里拿着个盒子。  
面对医官探询的目光，浅青色的科学家有点不好意思，“呃，救护车。怎么说呢？再高明的科学家，实验的时候也难免出些岔子……”  
“说重点，有谁受伤了？”  
小诸葛深深置换出一口气。  
“嗯，是他。严格来说他并没有受伤，感知器给他做了基础检查，但我现在还得赶回实验室去和小感一起尽快解决我那质量置换器的运行问题，让他恢复正常——”  
他打开盒子。救护车的光镜瞪圆了。  
“是可逆的！真的！”小诸葛急忙解释，连机翼都开始摇动，“再给我一个循环日，不，二十个塞时就行，但现在还是将他放在你这比较靠谱，我那有点乱，小感还在帮忙看着，到时会请你喝一杯的，先闪了！”  
救护车看着他的背影，又看看手上的盒子，摇了摇头。他转身回到医疗舱，再度关上了大门。  
今天注定又是不平凡的一天，并且还远未结束呢。  
救护车看着盒中沉睡着的小小漂移，这样想着。

手边的医疗器械都太大，还的确是派不上用场。救护车花了一番功夫才确认这个巴掌大的漂移各项生命体征基本正常，应该只是陷入了睡眠或浅层昏迷状态。他拨通了感知器的内线，感知器向他简单描述了一下事发时的状况以及质量置换器工作原理，建议他让漂移留观一阵；如果两个塞时内漂移还没有苏醒，则按常规充电方式通上细微电流，再看反应。  
于是救护车暂且将装有漂移的盒子搁在桌上，取下盖子，代之以一层轻薄的网状织物。这么一来，空气流通和适宜的光线强度都能得到保证——救护车有那么一瞬间感觉自己回到了在铁堡医学院的学生时代，那时他们就是这样饲养实验用石油兔子的。  
他在桌边坐下，开始着手准备导线和小型电源。当救护车手头的工作进行到一半时，他听到盒中有了动静，心想自己大概暂时不用继续修剪极细导线了。  
“漂移？”医官试探着问，但他没有探头去看盒子。一张巨大的脸突然出现在头顶，恐怕会对不明就里的漂移造成心理阴影吧。  
“……救护车？”他听见迟疑但清晰的回应，“我怎么记得医疗舱不是这样的……”  
“漂移，我现在需要你启动机体自检程序，并告诉我结果。”救护车伸手取过医疗舱日志数据板，记下：漂移/实验事故/等比例缩小；休眠约30塞分后苏醒。  
“啊？好……检查完了，没哪不舒服的。”  
“行。漂移，我接下来要跟你解释一下你目前的情况。”记录仍在继续：机能完好……神志清醒……思维正常、情绪稳定。“希望你能认真听，做好思想准备。”  
短暂的沉默。随后——  
“哇是不是说小诸葛他成功了？太酷炫了！！！我现在是在哪？盒子里？”  
“正常点儿，他能把你变回去才叫成功了！”  
救护车一时产生了想要重新捂上盒盖的冲动。

“我还得做些东西。你就在盒子里等我会。”  
救护车决定先把手头的迷你充电装置做完。还得将它联通到医疗舱应急呼叫系统上，这样万一漂移突然机体不适，也能随时联系上医务人员。  
“你在做什么啊？……至少把我挪到离你近点儿的地方，让我看看你——不然在盒子里要无聊死了啊。”  
无奈，救护车把盒子拿到了近前。  
“哇——你真的好大啊救护车！”  
……说这话故意的吧小炉渣。

制作并不太难，救护车很快就完成了。他将几条细细的导线牵进盒子。  
“试试这个，我刚做的小型充电设备。应该能用吧？电压还行么？”  
“哇老救……你对我这么好！”  
“都是没办法好么。”  
漂移的光镜像闪闪发亮的晶砂。他开心地跑过来接过导线，尝试着将末端充电端口连上身体，那格外惊喜的神情看得救护车甚至有点感动。分内而已，至于吗。  
“嗯感觉挺好的，”漂移拔下导线，“不过今晚先不用了，我还有82%电量……诶老救你去哪？”  
“我也得充电啊。需要的话按那个红色按钮，今晚急救员值夜班。你的情况我已经知会他了。”救护车往里间走着。  
“……就把我留在盒子里吗？”  
“当然了，不然你万一摔伤了。”  
“啊……”漂移的声音里满是无奈和不满，“让我在你充电床上嘛！我不会乱跑乱动的！”  
“我怕不小心把你压坏了好吗。”救护车叹气。  
“这不是我好久没机会和你独处了……！”  
救护车哑然失笑，“你现在这样了难道还想来做些什么？”  
漂移不说话了，像是受到了什么打击。  
三秒沉默。  
“……至少让我待在你床头柜上……行吧？”  
“……行吧。”  
于是医官转身，将盒子与电源小心地捧起，走回房间。漂移坐在盒子里，带着三分得意地笑望着他。  
是不是机体缩小了，举止也会变得像幼生体？

 

“我就该把你装进展示柜放在门口，让所有人都看看擅闯科学家实验室是个什么后果。早啊，急救员。嗯漂移状态还行。”救护车一面说着，一面端着装有漂移的盒子迈出私人舱室。  
刚刚过去的一晚相安无事。救护车倒是下意识上线了好几次，起来查看漂移情况，但漂移显然充电得相当好，身上发光带在暗中的柔和闪烁充分说明了这一点。  
“说了不是擅闯，是小诸葛请我去的！本来也请了补天士，但老通突然找他……”  
“好像有人提到我？”  
寻光号舰长步伐轻快地迎面走进医疗舱，身后跟着一脸无奈的大副。  
“现在是探视时间吧？”通天晓向救护车确认。医官点头。  
而补天士一看到漂移就大笑不止。  
“哈哈哈哈哈老救我可以摸摸他吗？哈哈哈我超想把你摆在我办公桌上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“够了补天士。”通天晓扶额。“要不是昨天我正好找你讨论寻光号管理细则第239条修正案，我现在就该身兼三职了，舰长大副二副。”  
“哪能呢——只是变小了又不是没法工作——”补天士正尝试着掀起织物将手指伸进盒子去触碰漂移，被救护车眼神阻止，“是吧漂移？”  
“救护车，没事的，我又不是一碰就要散架——”  
“你倒是试试看。”通天晓沉声道。“看看要是连块数据板都比你高，你要怎么工作。”  
“稍等，有内线呼叫。”救护车将盒子递到通天晓手上，接受了通话请求。  
他听见的是小诸葛的声音。  
“嗨救护车。漂移现在怎样了？”  
“还行，充电了一晚，没有异常。”  
“嗯。就想麻烦你记录下漂移变小期间的体征及行为，尤其是异常情况，以备后续研究……你知道的，有助于我修理和改进质量置换器。”  
救护车心说，似乎变得更加粘人……这也算吗？“好的我一直在做医学记录，这点不用担心。你那边怎样了？”  
“……我和小感研究了一通宵，还在继续……不过放心！一定有解决办法！一定！”  
“行，那加油。”  
挂掉通话，救护车转头就看到漂移已经坐在补天士手心里，二人哈哈大笑着，补天士将漂移举来举去。而通天晓一面拼命规劝补天士放下，一面举着盒子想要护着漂移，却因为体型过大转不开身，还险些误伤空中的医疗大眼。  
“补天士你把漂移放那边桌上！摔了你来修吗！”

**Author's Note:**

> 午休：  
> 救护车拿镊子把自己的能量块夹碎了给漂移。  
> 放进杯子。  
> 夜：  
> 漂：救护车……我坐在你手里怎么样？就是想试试那感觉……  
> 漂：好棒啊，好久没有和你在私人时间独处过了，还是这种特殊情况。  
> 漂：可不可以就借一会儿你这只手……  
> 抱着手指嗅指间的气息，大胆地去舔了指尖，用胸甲去摩擦指腹，逼得救护车不得不威吓似的收紧了手指，制住漂移使他不要乱动，漂移却心知他不可能握太紧，反倒是更加有恃无恐地去磨蹭那些手指。  
> ……你再这样我就把你扔回盒子了。


End file.
